


Deep Blue Sea

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Merman!Bokuto, Merman!Kuroo, fluff?, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata falls into the sea and gets rescued by two handsome mermen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue Sea

“Oya~ Tetsu, would you look at that.”

“At what?”

“That orange haired boy over there.”

“Ooh~ he’s cute.”

“Right?”

The two lovers gazed at said boy from a distance. He was chasing some seagulls while being scolded by another man, who was quite attractive also, Tetsurou said.

“Then, what about that grey haired dude?”

“He’s pretty. Way too pretty for a man.”

“True, true. But, Tetsu, the orange kid.”

“What about it?”

“I think I’m in love.”

“That was quick.”

Koutarou dived back under water and Tetsurou quickly followed him. Koutarou’s grey tail suddenly slapped the other in the face after he had suddenly stopped.

“What the hell, Kou?”

“He fell in.”

“What- he did.”

They swam as fast as they could back to the shore. Koutarou scooped up the small kid and swam as fast as he could to Tetsurou who found the people he was with. He quickly but softly lay him down on the sand. Koutarou checked his breathing and his heartbeat – he was alive, but barely.

That’s when they noticed the multiple pairs of eyes on them.

“They’re.. mermaids,” one of them whispered.

“Mermen, kiddo. Mermaids are shady as fuck,” Tetsurou corrected the boy.

“Hey, some are nice,” Koutarou said.

“Some, yes. Like, two.”

“Three.”

“What you want. But, take better care of that boy, will you? You’ll never know what he’ll do if he’s left unattended,” Tetsurou finished.

“Also, could you keep this a secret?”

Tetsurou had already dived back under as Koutarou waved and followed his lover.

* * *

 

A few days later, the two mermen found themselves back at the same beach they rescued the boy. And they saw him again, somehow.

“He’s here,” Koutarou commented.

“Really? Where?”

“There.”

“Ah, right.”

In one way or another, the two sat down on some rocks a little hidden from the boy. But they were too late – he had already spotted them.

“Sirs! Please wait!” he shouted when he saw Koutarou diving back into the sea. He tugged at his lover’s tail, but he remained seated.

“Thank you so much for a few days ago!”

Tetsurou smiled and beckoned the small boy. He swiftly picked him up and put him on his lap.

“You should be more careful, you know?”

“I know, I’m sorry... huh-?!” The small boy turned completely red when Tetsurou softly pressed a kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“What’s your name?”

“H-Hinata Shouyou.”

“Shou-chan! That sounds so cute!” Koutarou exclaimed and laughed.

“Call me Tetsurou, and that weird guy over there is Koutarou.” Tetsurou smiled at Shouyou and helped him getting back to his feet safely. 

“Will we be seeing you again, Shou-chan?”

“S-Sure!” He suddenly bent down and gave both the mermen a kiss on their cheeks, then he quickly ran away.

“He’s so adorable.”

“Right?”


End file.
